


ghosts that we once knew

by trimmedtrees



Category: Dexter (TV)
Genre: Gen, spoilers up to 8x8
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trimmedtrees/pseuds/trimmedtrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles focusing on Deb and Rita's relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	ghosts that we once knew

The television is blaring. Someone is cursing and shots are being fired. Harrison is almost definitely watching something he shouldn’t, but Deb has bigger problems.

Dexter is off somewhere screwing Hannah. She's sure of it. He promised he wasn't, but Deb knows better than to trust him. He’s a fucking liar, and Hannah’s got him pussy-whipped.

She should be out there working to put that blonde bitch behind bars, but instead she’s stuck babysitting for her fuck puppet of a brother. She refused at first, but then he brought out the big guns, a fucking _guilt trip_. Someone had bashed in the neighbor girl's head, and according to Dexter, Jamie needed some time to "process" her friend's passing. Apparently no one else was available to watch Harrison, so the responsibility fell on Deb.

Fortunately, her nephew isn't difficult to deal with. He's perfectly content watching television all day, leaving her plenty of time to come up with ways to bring down Hannah McKay.

Or at least that's what she thought.

Suddenly the television is off and Harrison is beside her. "Aunt Deb. _Aunt Deb._ " He tugs at her sleeve, forcing her back to reality.

" _What?_ " she snaps. Harrison recoils, and the look on his face has her feeling like a complete asshole. "Sorry, buddy. Didn't mean to be a dick." _Oh fuck._ Deb tries to monitor herself around him, but slip-ups happen. Often. Harrison is used to this by now, but he likes calling her out on it. Not this time. That's when she realizes something's off. He seems nervous. She can't recall a time she's ever seen him this way.

Maybe he destroyed another remote.

"I have a question," he says. His voice sounds so small, not at all like the Harrison she knows.

"Yeah?" He doesn't say anything and starts chewing his lower lip. Deb raises an eyebrow. "I'm not a mindreader, kiddo. You have to tell me what you want."

Harrison stares at his feet.

" _Harrison,_ " she prods.

He wriggles his toes around.

Now she's concerned. "C'mon. Whatever it is, I'm not gonna be mad. I promise."

Finally he looks up, desperation in his eyes. "Will you tell me about my mom?"


End file.
